Because You Dreamed
by Shade O'Killer
Summary: The incredibly corny squeal to Because You Cried. If a mistake ruins everything, what can change for the better? k/i. "It's not my fault if is to hard for you to understand"


Ichigo sniffled, curled up on her bed and crying while here parents were out was_ not_ how she usually acted, but this was not her day. She brought her hand to her neck where previously a bell had rested. Upon restabilising its absence she let lose another wave of tears. Why? Why would he brake up with her? She loved him! And, she thought, he loved her! So why? Numbly she made her way outside; stopping at her mirror she wiped her eyes and hide the tear trails. Slipping out the door she made her way toward the park. She felt calmer there for some reason, but she didn't know why.

Stepping into the park she thought about _why_ he broke up with her. Kish had kissed her and, and... what? Had she not pushed him away soon enough? That must have been it. So when she did push him away, and slap him can't forget that, Masaya had given her this look of disappointment and betrayal. Once Kish had vanished (coward) Masaya had broken up with her. That was bad enough, but he did it in such a way that _she _felt sorry for _him_! In her anger, while things were still coated in a red haze she shouted, swore and ripped the bell from her neck, throwing it to the ground. At that point the anger had gone, she burst into tears, making her way home.

She sat on a bench, dragged her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, hugging them tightly. At this point she would have cried, but she couldn't. All she felt was numb. It was like nothing mattered anymore. Frankly, that scared the little part of her that still felt. She heard someone come by, as opposed to walking by like she expected, the person seemed to stop. Seconds later she heard the person sat on the bench beside her.

"Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? You can tell me. You can tell me anything" the voice was melodic; it pulled her in and made her trust the person. She lifted her head to see a girl around her age studding her. Really that was the only word to describe it; she was being watched like a scientific experiment. As though every move she made was being documented. It was unnerving. The girl's dark brown hair was in a pixie cut, her eyes were gray and gave the impression of storm clouds. Ichigo paused, was it _really_ a good idea to tell a complete stranger anything? Let alone everything.

"I had a boyfriend, Masaya, and he. Well he broke up with me" she continued spilling secretes even the other Mew's didn't know. Soon she was crying again and the girl reached an arm out to comfit her. She probably meant well but the gesture seemed robotic, like there was no feeling behind the girl's eyes.

"I shouldn't have told you that." Ichigo mumbled almost to herself. "Not even my best friends know that, and I don't even know your name"

"My name, now you ask, is Somnium. It means Dream, but I can't help you yet." She started off slightly happy, but finished remorseful. "You need to wish, to dream and wish, otherwise i can't do anything" Ichigo didn't her the end of Somnium's sentence; she was already making her way to dreams, dreams of That.

_That _was the small, tiny almost minuscule crush she had on Kish, no one knew about that, not even the other Mew Mew's. If they found out, well, they would probably kill her. Although Pudding might go on about how romantic it was. It was rather 'Romeo and Juleit-esk' she had to admit.

She was in the forest that the cat part of her seemed to like but this time there were two paths, one looked like it had once been cared for but was left to over grow, the other just looked wiled as though no one had tried to tame it. She approached the fork slowly, who knew what could be hiding in among the branches?

Somnium appeared beside her, turning to face the paths she studied them in that way of hers, Ichigo didn't think she had any other looks.

"You need to chose now" Somnium stated blandly, "You must choose a path to continue with, the old and abandoned or the new and untamed. This will change the course of your life,"

"What do you mean? You aren't making any sense!" Ichigo complained. Somnium just surged,

"Not my fault if this is too _hard_ for you to understand" Ichigo glared, "look the path is who you want to be with, you subconscious has represented it like this. You can either chose the path that you have travelled and lost or the path that you are yet to explore. This is all I can do for now, but you may well see me again." And so the girl turned and walked away, fading after a certain distance leaving Ichigo stuck there, not knowing how to get out.

She sighed and looked at the paths, the one that was meant to be 'old and abandoned' looked boring, it had no twists or turns like the 'new and untamed' did. Slowly she walked over to the path, she could see all the twists and felt a rush, now she had decided on something things seemed more exciting. She made her way down the path, avoiding tree branches and various pointy or stabby plants that grew wild along the sides. She didn't notice the path fading, too intent on not tripping, until she felt like she was falling. She sucked in breath to scream...

And woke up, she felt sore from sleeping on the bench, sitting up she groaned as stiff mussels stretched. Rubbing sleep from her eyes she considered the strange dream she'd had. It must have been part of the stress of having Masaya brake up with her. She was surprised to find the thought that had made her cry hours before, she noticed it was nearly sunset, now only hurt. Any idea of trying to repair the relationship was forgotten.

She stood up and a piece of paper fluttered down from the bench, resting at her feet. Frowning she leaned down to grab it. Only two words were on the paper,

_Good choice._

It had been a week. Time passed normally and surprisingly they had only had one small, smi-pathetic attack that hadn't been worth their time. The only thing that surprised her was that Kish seemed to have vanished. He wasn't stalking her, steeling kisses, reading her diary or attacking them. She was almost worried. Ichigo had started to forget the dream almost as soon as she woke up and she only had a vague relocation of the girl who had tried to comfit her. At this moment she was sitting on the bench where she had first seen Pudding. She sighed; as much as she hated to admit it she missed Kish. The other mews were starting to get suspicious, any day now and they would confront her and that was something she wanted to avoid at all costs. She could see how it would happen, they would group around her, demand to know what was wrong, once she told them Pudding would be happy, Mint would disapprove, Zakuro would glare but stay silent, Lettuce would stutter, and Ryo, Ryo would shout at her. She didn't want that to happen.

She sighed, slumping on the seat with a sigh, if only Kish would show up. Then everything would go back to normal and she could pretend her funk was due to Kish being, well, Kish. She looked up to the sky and blinked, no, it couldn't be...

"Kish?" She called out half shocked half delighted.

"Hi Kitten, is it just me or are you happy to see me?" he asked smirking slightly as she turned as red as her namesake. Deciding to move away from him possibly finding out about her little crush she changed the topic.

"Where have you been? Wait, no I don't care. Why are you here? Are you going to attack?" she dearly hoped he wouldn't but she knew when to listen to her head and when to listen to her heart, and now was a time to listen to her head.

"Why would I attack a pretty kitty like you?" he answered with a question which annoyed Ichigo no end.

"Because every time I see you, you either kiss me or try to kill me or try to kidnap me." She suggested dryly, wondering why he hadn't sent whatever monster he managed to create after her yet.

"Am i not allowed to spend time with my Koneko-Chan? He asked, and, having floated close enough, sat down on the bench next to her.

"What. Do. You. Want?" She growled, glaring at him, surprised to see the smirk drop from his face.

"I love you Ichigo, Why don't you see that? All I can do is love you and all you do is hate me, please i love you." She looked shocked and as he slowly leaned in to kiss her surprised when she didn't move away, slap him of scratch him. Shocked when she actually kissed him back, it didn't last long and he quickly took advantage of the situation kissing her back, putting all his love into it.

There was a gasp behind them and they parted, Ichigo looking over her shoulder saw the Mew Mew's staring at her with shock on their faces.

"Shit" she mutated. Kish thought she summed it up perfectly.

There was a rather large argument, much of it was exclamations of disbelief but the highlights were:

"I thought you hated him" Obviously not, or she wouldn't have kissed him.

"You're betraying us, siding with the enemy" Ichigo had flinched at that and argued that she was not abandoning her planet.

"Is this why you were so sad this week na-no-da? Because you missed Kish na-no-da?" his kitten had blushed at that, they all took that as a yes.

By the end of the argument only Mint had still sent him glares, the rest seemed satisfied that he wasn't going to kidnap her or have Pai use her to see how Mews worked. Whit a parting kiss Kish had returned to the ship happy.

Only Ichigo noticed the two girls standing in the shade, one she remembered from a dream, and if you asked Kish who thee other was, well, wishes can come true. If you had looked closely you would have seen them give secret smiles before vanishing into the shadows.

**A/N I am not sure if I like this story, please tell me if you want me to keep up with this, aka do one for each character. If so leave it in the review... you will leave a review, wont you? **


End file.
